Heart of Pony, Wings of Dragon
by huntermjiolnir
Summary: Freak. Half-breed. Abomination. He has heard them all. For years he has been ridiculed merely because of his heritage. But when he encounters a pony while wandering a forest to get away from the horrible names, he is surprised to find she is not frightened or afraid of who, of what he is.


**Heart of Pony, Wings of Dragon**

**BY:Huntermjiolnir **

**Chapter one: Half-breed.**

**(AN: I know there's a dragon/pony story out there somewhere already, however I like that idea so I'm making one of my own. Hope you enjoy.)**

Applejack was lost. She had wandered into the Everfree forest in search of a sheep that had escaped in there earlier, sometime during the search she had lost the trail and was now wandering aimlessly searching for a way to get back home. Little did she know that some distance nearby something in the undergrowth was watching her.

The hidden figure watched carefully as the Orange pony paused and looked around as if searching for something. The figured narrowed its catlike eyes, staring with burning, blood-red irises, the pupils contracting to slits.

A low growl like that of a predator of the highest order emanated from the throat of the stalker.

The figure continued following the pony effortlessly weaving in the undergrowth with nary a sound.

The figure growled again as it watched as a large hungry manticore leaped from the bushes slowly cornering the hapless orange pony.

The figure's cat eyes narrowed further, and it swiftly came to a decision. It leaped out of the undergrowth interposing itself between the hungry beast and the innocent pony.

Applejack backed away warily watching as the hungry Manticore stalked closer.

Then she heard the rustle of bushes and saw a large emerald blur place itself between her and the beast.

She gasped in disbelief as she took in every detail of the figure.

It was a large stallion, yet some details about it were horribly WRONG. Where a ponies normal tail would be instead was a long serpentine almost lizard like tail that twitched and flexed restlessly. The ponies wings instead of being feathered looked leathery, almost like the wings of a bat. The ponies mane, golden in color was styled in large triangular segments which reminded Applejack vaguely of Spike's spines.

The strange stallion reared back his head and roared at the beast, the sound echoing through the forest, sending shivers down Applejack's spine.

The beast cowered slightly before puffing itself up and roaring back at the large stallion, which was easily the size of Bigmacintosh.

In response, the pony flared its wings, the leathery appendages stretching to their fullest length. Applejack could faintly see the lime green skin between the bones of the stallions wing base.

The Manticore cowered again before flaring out its own wings and readying its tail for a strike.

The stallion reared back his head and opened his mouth a large stream of flame bursting forth, enveloping the beast in fire.

After a few seconds the stallion closed its mouth the stream of ruby flame dying off.

The manticore whimpered in pain licking its burns and dashed off back into the forest from whence it came.

The stallion folded its large bat-wings to its side and turned towards the farm pony, draconic eyes locking with Applejack's own.

The farm pony winced as the Burning red orbs gazed at her seeming to stare into her very soul.

"Uh, thank yah kindly thar pardner." Applejack said.

The stallion nodded speaking in turn, his voice a soft, yet deep bass. "You're welcome, it would be unkind of me to let you die within my territory."

"This is yers? Well uh thanks again."

The stallion cocked his head at her, the burning red eyes continuing to gaze at her.

"Are you not frightened of me? Can you not see that I am a monster?" The stallion asked.

Applejack laughed.

"Shoot no, just cause yah look different don't mean yer a monster. 'Sides yah saved me, a monster wouldn't have done that." AJ replied.

"You are wise. I only wish other saw me the way you do. I have been called many names because of what I am. Freak, Half-breed, Abomination." The emerald stallion replied.

"That's horrible, ah wouldn't call yah none of them names. Lissen, I feel like ah need tah repay yah. How about yah come back tah town an I can introduce yah." AJ ventures.

"I do not believe that would be a good Idea, the town may not accept me for who I am."

"Look ah promise yah, I'll talk tah tha town an we can get a meetin' set up so tha town can get tah know yah. Ah promise iffn anypony says somethin' mean towards yah ah'll stop 'em."

The stallion regards AJ for a moment before replying. "Very well. I shall accept your offer. For the record my name is Draco."

"Ahm Applejack. Pleased tah meet yah Draco." AJ replies.

"Do you know your way back to town?" Draco asks.

AJ looks down, telling the dragon-colt everything he needs to know.

"You do not. Fret not I can fly us above the tree line and you can point out your town." Draco says.

"Fly? Ah don't have wings." AJ replies.

"I can carry you I am strong enough."

"Yall promise not tah drop me?"

"On my honor as half dragon." Draco replies.

The large stallion kneels down, allowing the pony to climb on his back.

"Hold on tight." The Dragon-colt says as he lifts off, easily carrying the farm pony with him.

AJ holds on tightly, gripping her hat with one hoof.

As they climb through the tree tops, AJ can spot Ponyville in the distance.

"There, head that way, look fer a large orchard ah live there." AJ says pointing for the stallion.

Draco nods and with quick wing beats soars towards the town.

He spots the orchard and swiftly comes in for a landing, noticing a small yellow filly dashing towards them.

AJ releases her grip on Draco, sliding to the ground, only to be tackled by the yellow filly.

"AJ! Ah thought you were lost!" the filly says.

"Ahm fine Applebloom. Now why don't yah say hi to our guest, he saved me." AJ said.

The yellow filly detaches herself from her sister and glances at Draco, stepping back at the size of him.

"Yall saved mah sister?" Applebloom asks.

"I did." Draco replies.

AB smiles briefly giving the dragon-colt a hug before looking at him more closely.

"Yall sure do look weird." AB says.

"APLEBLOOM! Yall apologize right now!" AJ says.

The yellow filly looks down. "Sorry mister."

"It is fine, you were only saying what is true." Draco replies.

"She coulda been nicer about it." AJ says.

"Well, iffn yer gonna stay with us we'd better get yah settled." AJ says.

AB looks at her sister. "Why's he staying with us?"

"HE saved me an' ah promised him I'd get help him get tah know tha town better." AJ replies.

AB nods and begins trotting towards the small house.

AJ follows after her trailed by Draco.

As they enter they are greeted by Bigmacintosh, who looks at the stallion before speaking to his older sister.

"AJ? Who's this?"

"Now Bigmac this here feller saved mah life, I want yah tah treat him with respect."

The big red stallion looks at Draco, surprised he can see eye to eye instead of looking down on him like he does with other ponies.

"Yall helped mah sister, ahm honored tah have yah on tha farm." Bigmac says.

"The honor is mine, your sister offered to give me a place to stay and to help me get to know the ponies of the town." Draco replies.

"Lissen, ah gotta go talk tah tha mayor about a meetin' tomorrow fer yah. Yall think yah can occupy yerselves while ahm gone?" AJ asks.

"I can find something to do yes." Draco replies.

AJ nods and trots out the door heading in the direction of town.

Draco watches her until Applebloom taps him on his leg.

Draco looks down at the tiny filly.

"So do yall have a name?" AB asks.

Bigmac nods at his sisters question.

"My name is Draco." The dragon-colt replies.

Bigmac speaks this time. "Not tah be rude but what exactly are yah?"

"I am a hybrid, half dragon, half pony. My father was a unicorn, and my mother a dragon." Draco replies.

"Yall have a family, what happened to them?" AB asks innocently.

Draco looks down sadness evident on his face. "Gone, they died when I was young. And since then I have wandered most towns throw me out because of what I am, I truly hope this town is different."

"That's awful, towns shouldn't throw yah out just cause yah look a little strange. Iffn it makes yah feel better, ah'll gladly be yer first friend!" AB says happily.

Draco looks at the filly regarding her with his blood-red eyes before smiling.

"Thank you Applebloom. I would be honored to count you as my first friend." Draco says.

"Ah'll be yer friend too. An' ah know AJ will gladly be yer friend as well." Bigmac says.

Draco smiles again. "Thank you."

"Well ah hope yah don't mind but iffn yer gonna stay here yer gonna have tah pull yer own weight. Ahm sure yall don't mind doin' chores do yah?" Bigmac says.

"Not at all I was going to offer to help out on the farm anyways, you just asked for me." Draco replies.

Bigmac smiles and nods, just as AJ reenters the farm house.

"Well, a got us a meetin' tomorrow afternoon. We can go after tomorrow's chores are done." AJ says.

"Good, I have already agreed to help out where I am needed." Draco says.

AJ nods, a grateful smile coming upon her face. "Thank yah kindly Draco, ah know you'll work hard."

AJ begins walking upstairs gesturing for Draco to follow. "Come on pardner, ah'll show you yer room."

Draco wanders upstairs after her, Bigmac and AB going off to do their own things.

AJ points to an empty room and Draco glances in at the bed.

"Yall can sleep here, ah hope yah like wakin' early, we get started when tha sun rises here on tha farm." AJ says. "Imma let yall get settled then." The farm pony says as se exits the room.

Draco sighs as he looks around his new home a small smile on his face.

He climbs on the bed, and not unlike a cat kneads the sheets before curling up. His long tail wraps around his body, his breathing slowing, his eyes shutting in sleep.

Draco awakens to someone shaking him lightly.

"Come on pardner, its time tah get tah work." AJ says as he opens his eyes.

Draco gets up wordlessly and stretches wings flaring outwards as he flexes the muscles in them.

Draco wander out of the room and walks downstairs to see Applejack helping her brother put on a collar.

The pair nods at him and he waits until the red stallion saunters out the door before staring at AJ.

AJ motions to a small bowl of apples on a nearby table. "Grab yah one pardner don't want yah starting work without yah getting a bite to eat."

Draco nods and grabs an apple with his hoof before taking a large bite out of it. Between bites of apple, he questions the farm pony.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing today."

"Well ah thought yall could help with apple-buckin'" AJ replies.

"Apple-bucking?" Draco questions.

"It ain't hard, I can teach yah." AJ replies.

The pair exit the house and Draco follows AJ to the edge of the orchard.

AJ thumps her hoof on an apple tree. "This here is an apple tree, tha goal of apple-buckin' is tah get all tha apples off tha tree by kickin' it." AJ turns her back to the tree and gives it a mighty kick. Seconds later all the apples fall off the tree with several thumps.

Draco looks at AJ. "That's it? That should not be too hard." Draco walks over to the next tree and turns around looking at the tree sideways. He lifts one leg and extends it forcefully.

The leg impacts the tree with a crack, the tree shakes visibly from the impact and all the apples immediately fall to the ground.

When Draco removes his hoof, AJ can see a small hoof-shaped dent in the bark of the tree.

"Shoot yall are strong as Bigmac." AJ says with a small whistle.

Draco merely chuckles. "I inherited my strength from my dragon mother, there are perks to being half dragon."

"Ah'll say." AJ mutters. "You take tha next row of trees, ah'll take this one."

Draco nods and trots over to the end of the next row, already beginning to apple-buck.

_Hours later._

Draco wipes sweat from his brow with a hoof and glances a the sky, noticing the sun is nearly in the middle of the azure sky.

Stopping what he is doing he trots over to Applejack and taps her lightly pointing at the position of the sun.

AJ looks up muttering. "Shoot, ah guess ah lost track o' time. Lets get tah town 'fore we're late fer yer meetin'."

Draco nods. "I will conceal myself in the skies, whistle when you want me to reveal myself and I will."

"Gotcha pardner." AJ says as Draco takes off into the skies.

AJ gallops into the square to find the townsfolk waiting for her, the mayor already having told them about the meeting.

"Sorry ahm late Mayor." AJ says.

"Not at all Applejack, come I set up a small podium for you." The mayor says.

AJ nods in thanks ad takes up position behind the podium.

"Lissen up, ah wanted tah have this meetin fer a reason. Yesterday ah meet a nice stallion by tha name of Draco. Now yall are probably wonderin' why ah wanted yall here. Lemme tell yah you'll get tah meet him in a few moments. But first ah gotta tell yall somethin'. Draco don't look like a normal pony, but ah don't wanna hear a word about how he looks, I want yall tah treat him like ya'd treat yer friends."

The gathered crowd murmurs in curiosity before AJ raises a hoof to her mouth and whistles sharply.

Suddenly a large green blur slams into the ground next to AJ with a loud thud.

Draco stand up, slowly folding his draconic wings to his side and glances at AJ as the murmurs get louder, some laced with fear.

"I do not think this was a good idea Applejack." Draco says.

AJ frowns at his statement but taps the microphone for silence. "Yall lissen here. Draco may not look like us but he has feelin's like every other pony. I know what yall did tah Zecora an' I don't want yall treatin' Draco tha same way. He saved mah life from a Manticore yesterday, and ahm more then proud tah call him mah friend. Iffn yall change yer minds He'll be living with me on tha farm. Yall can come by anytime iffn yall want tah get tah know him better." AJ says moving away from the podium.

"Come on Draco, let's go home." AJ says to the dragon-colt.

Draco nods and spreads his large wings taking off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

As they leave the crowd sits there stunned, not used to being read the riot act.

Slowly the crowd disperses murmuring amongst themselves.

All the ponies except for five move to return to their daily lives.

The five ponies group together discussing amongst themselves.

"So what do you girls think of Draco?" Twilight asks.

"Well he does look different but that is no reason to judge him so harshly." Rarity replies.

"I think he's neato! I wonder if he likes parties?!" Pinkie pie says excitedly.

"Well uhm he did save Applejack, so uhm I think he's ok." Fluttershy says meekly.

"He is pretty cool, but he's still not as cool as me!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you girls but I'd like to get to know him more." Twilight says.

The other girls nod each agreeing to wanting to get to know Draco better.

**(AN: This chapter is finished. How will Draco react to meeting the Mane 6? What will the other townsfolk react to him. Read on to find out.)**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the mane 6**

**(AN: in this chapter the mane 6 individually meet with Draco)**

Draco was just finishing his dinner of apples when there came a knock at the farm house door.

"Would yah mind getting' that Draco?" AJ called from the kitchen.

"I got it." He replied back, trotting over to the door and opening it.

In front of the open door, stood a lavender unicorn with a purple mane, a stripe of pink running down its middle. Her cutie mark was a six pointed magenta star surrounded by five smaller white stars. Riding on her back was what looked like a baby dragon.

Draco stared at the duo, his cat like pupils narrowing slightly.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"Uhm yes, I was wondering if Applejack was in." The unicorn said.

"She's doing something in the kitchen if you don't mind waiting." Draco said gesturing for the pair to come in.

"Who is it Draco?" AJ's voice asked from the kitchen.

"A lavender unicorn, and what I believe is a baby dragon." Draco relied back.

"Twilight an spike?" AJ asked, tell 'em i'll be with them in a sec, just gotta finish these dishes." AJ replies.

"Applejack, I could have done that." Draco says sticking his head through the door, serpentine tail twitching.

"Ah got it you go say hi tah Twilight." AJ replies.

Draco's head retreats back through the door and he seats himself before the unicorn, still taller then her even sitting down.

"Wow you sure are big." Spike says.

"Observant. But yes, I believe it is due to my dragon heritage." Draco replies.

"Spike, be nice to Draco." Twilight says.

"He is fine, he is merely stating the truth. Besides I would only get mad if he or you were to begin calling me names as many others have done." Draco says, halting her reprimand.

Twilight cocks her head.

"What kind of names?" Twilight asks.

Draco's eyes lock with hers and she shudders slightly as she watching them narrow dangerously.

"Half-breed, freak, and Abomination are the most common." Draco replies.

Twilight gasps covering her mouth with a hoof.

"That's horrible, no pony deserves to be called such bad names, no matter what they look like."

Draco smiles at Twilight warmly. "Thank you. you are another pony that does not think like the others."

AJ walks through the door and spots her bookish friend. "Howdy Twi. What can ah do fer yah?"

"Well I just wanted to visit and see how you were doing I also came because of the town meeting earlier today. I must say I've never seen a town read the riot act before."

"Well ah meant every word of it. Draco deserves to be treated like any other pony." AJ replies.

Twilight nods smiling, watching Spike converse with Draco. "Oh I agree. And I'm rather glad he saved you, had he not been there you could have died."

AJ nods. "Yep, that's another reason ahm lettin' him stay."

Draco looks over at the pair. "I am glad. You truly make me feel honored to call you friend, you as well Twilight."

Twilight smiles. "Really? Even though you just met me?"

Draco nods. "Your views are refreshing amongst those that would ridicule me."

"Well thank you." Twilight replied.

"Come on Spike I think we should head back home." Twilight said.

"AWWWWW. But I wanted to talk to Draco more." Spike complained.

"Listen to your sister youngling, she knows what is best for a growing dragon." Draco said.

Spike slumped slightly before hopping on Twilight's back. "OK."

"He really admires you." Twilight said observantly.

Draco smiled. "Then I shall try my hardest to be a good role model for him."

Twilight nods. "Thank you. Come one Spike I think this would make a good letter to the Princess!"

AJ notices Draco's look of shock as the pair exit.

"She knows the princess?" He asks.

"Yep, yer not worried are yah?" AJ asks.

"Only that the princess would take me from this place." Draco says.

"Ah know she's tha princess, but I'll buck her hard iffn she tries." AJ replies grimly.

Draco laughs gruffly. "You make me feel honored to call you friend more and more." Draco replies.

"I am tired, I must sleep if I am to help with chores tomorrow." Draco said walking up the stairs to his room.

"Night pardner." AJ says.

Draco is awoken in the morning by the gentle shaking of AJ.

"So, what are my chores today?" Draco asks after stretching.

"Well I was gonna take tha apple cart into town tah sell the apples. But Bigmac caught a cold so I gotta buck apples today. Yah think yah can take tha cart tah town fer me?" AJ asks.

"I am willing, I only need to know how much to sell the apples for." Draco says.

"Well ah usually sell tha apples fer two bits per apple." AJ replies.

Draco nods. "I believe I can handle that."

"Tha cart's in tha barn, just take a couple of barrels of apples an' put 'em in tha cart." AJ replies.

Draco nods. "It shall be done. Where in town do I park the cart?"

"Near tha fountain in the main square, that's where ah usually park it." AJ replies.

"Very well, see you later Applejack." Draco says, walking out the door, heading towards the barn.

He enters the barn and spots the cart. He also spots several barrels of apples nearby.

He grabs two of the barrels and stores them inside the cart, then steps back eying the cart.

He smiles as he realizes that the cart will only hold two barrels and figures he will return to the farm to replace the barrels should he sell out.

Draco then positions himself by the wooden leaders jutting ahead of the cart.

He then ties the ropes around his midsection, careful not to tie his wings as well.

Cart in tow, Draco trots towards town.

As he wander he notices various ponies glance at him, but the glances are fleeting they are walking past him as if he is a normal everyday pony.

Draco reflects on this as he parks the cart and flips the sign on the front from closed to open.

In every town he has gone to at least one pony has called him some sort of derogatory name, ranging from freak all the way to cur.

However this town is different every pony he has seen so far has treated him like they would any other citizen of town.

Perhaps it was AJ's rant that did it, or perhaps something else. But whatever the cause, Draco was happy to spend a moment in town without insult being slung at him.

Draco is pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a soft, polite knocking on the cart he is manning.

Draco looks up to see two ponies, one is a pristine white unicorn, her purple mane styled elegantly, the other is a small timid looking butter-yellow pegasus who is hiding one cyan eye behind her pink mane.

The white pony speaks. "Hello darling, my name is Rarity, and this is Fluttershy. We saw you at the meeting yesterday and when we noticed you manning AJ's cart we simply HAD to stop by and say hello."

"Well hello to the both of you." Draco replies.

Rarity looks at her pegasus companion. "Fluttershy darling didn't you want to purchase some apples for your animals?"

Fluttershy eeps. "Oh uhm yes but uhm I think I can come back later."

"Nonsense darling! You can buy some now!" Rarity said, gently nudging the timid pegasus forwards.

Draco nods. "Indeed, you will find I am rather friendly to those I call friends, AJ and Twilight fall into that category."

At hearing that he calls two of her own friends his friends, the timid pegasus relaxes slightly.

"Oh uhm, could I buy three apples, if that's ok with you?" Fluttershy said with a smile that could give a windigo diabetes.

"Of course." Draco said, pulling forth three apples and shoving them to the edge of the cart. "That will be six bits please."

The pegasus places six copper coins on the cart then places the apples in her saddle bags.

"Oh uhm thank you." Fluttershy says before trotting off to somewhere.

Rarity nods at him. "Well done darling, I've never seen Fluttershy open up to another pony so quickly before."

"I was just being calm and kind, I believe my mentioning of my friends may have calmed her down as well." Draco said.

Rarity nods. "I agree, those two are our friends as well, sometime today you may meet two other ponies that are among our group of friends as well."

"How many ponies are in your group of friends?" Draco asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Six, not including you. Two ponies of each type." Rarity says.

"You would count me as your friend, even though you just met me?"

"Of course, you seem like a rather likable pony even counting your... differences. I'm certain you've heard this from AJ and Twilight. But we'd be more than happy to count you as our friends." Rarity replies.

"Then I shall need to know the names of the friends I have not met yet, so I can add their names to my memory." Draco says.

"Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I shall leave it up to you to find out for your self which is which. I must be off, farewell darling." Rarity says before trotting off.

Draco nods at her in farewell, helping another customer that had been waiting while they chatted.

An hour passes and Draco briefly glances at the sky to see a rainbow colored blur passing over head before circling around and landing before the apple cart.

The cyan, rainbow maned pegasus smiles at the colt widely before speaking. "Hey there, I heard about you yesterday. I hear you're half dragon!"

"That is correct Rainbow Dash." Draco replies.

Apparently mentioning her name was the wrong thing to say, Rainbow got a look of shock on her face before flying up into Draco's face staring him directly in the eyes.

"How do you know my name? Are you a SPY?!" Rainbow asks.

"No, Rarity told me to be on the look out for two more ponies, one was named Rainbow Dash. I believe that is you based on your rainbow colored mane." Draco replies, meeting the mare's stare.

The mare guiltily rubs the back of her head with a cyan hoof before landing bac on the ground.

"Hehe, I guess my mane is kinda obvious." Rainbow replies.

Suddenly a pink blur hops over to the cart speaking a mile an hour. "HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! And you're Draco! Do you like parties? HUHHUHHUH?" The bouncing pink pony asks.

"Parties? To be honest I don't think I've ever had one." Draco replies.

Pinkie Pie gasps loudly as if this is the worst thing in the world, nay universe. Her eyes grow huge as she speaks again going even faster if that's even possible. "NEVER HAD A PARTY?! I have GOT to throw you a party."

"YEAH! You should experience at least ONE Pinkie Party! Those things are AWESOME!" Rainbow says.

Draco smiles. "I would be happy to have a party, s long as Applejack approves, I am living with her after all."

Pinkie pie's eyes narrow and her grin grows larger, nearly consuming her entire face.

"Oh I'll be sure to ask her, you'll never know it's coming!" Pinkie Pie replies.

"I'll be looking forward to the surprise. Although I must warn you, it will be hard to get past my dragon enhanced hearing." Draco replies.

Pinkie's eyes narrow further, and her face smile becomes almost evil in its look. "Okie Doki Loki." She replies before hopping off in another blur of pink.

Draco watches this odd behavior before turning to Rainbow. "Does she eat a lot of sugar?"

"In the form of cupcakes and pies." Rainbow replies. "Well, I gotta get back to the weather, the sky's not going to clear itself."

"Farewell." Draco says as she dashes of in a blur of her namesake.

A few more hours pass and both of the barrels in the cart are empty, the money bag attached to the cart full.

Draco turns the sign to closed and prepares to leave when he spots Twilight trotting towards him, Spike in tow.

"Hello Twilight." Draco says, tying himself to the cart.

"Hello, I just wanted to let you know that the Princess replied to the letter I wrote yesterday, and she said that if you had time she'd be happy to meet with you and her sister tomorrow." Twilight says.

"As long as I can bring AJ with me that will be fine." Draco replies.

"I'm sure the princess won't mind." Twilight replies.

"Very well I shall inform her. You may tell the princess I will be flying myself and AJ to the palace tomorrow around noon." Draco replies, already trotting towards the farm.

A few minutes later Draco is detaching himself from the cart in the barn removing the empty barrels placing them aside. He grabs the money pouch and walks towards the nearby farm house.

Upon walking in he sees Bigmac talking to his older sister.

Draco waits until they finish before holding up the very full money pouch in front of the farm pony.

"Yall sold all them apples?" AJ asks.

"Every single one." Draco replies placing the bag of bits on the table. "Just so you know the princess invited me to the palace tomorrow around noon. I was hoping you would come with me." Draco says.

"Shoot ah don't know." AJ replies unsurely.

"I know that you are worried about the princess but I trust nopony more than you to vouch for me in her presence." Draco replies.

"Yall should go with him." Bigmac replies hoarsely.

AJ smiles and nods. "Ah'll go, but yall said we need tah be there by noon?"

"Yes, I said that so we could do at least a few of the chores before we left, I did not know how long we would be there." Draco replies.

"That's ah good idea." AJ replies.

"We should get some rest. I will need the energy for chores and to fly us to the palace and back." Draco suggests.

"Yall are flyin' us? Why didn't yah ask fer a chariot?"

"I don't need one, besides I'm fairly certain I can fly us there faster." Draco replies.

"I reckon yer right. Goodnight Draco." AJ says.

"Good night AJ." Draco says walking up the stairs.

**(AN: Done with this chapter. Luna and 'Tia make an appearance next chapter, be on the look out. And for future reference, yes, Draco was challenging Pinkie to surprise him with a party, which you know she'll do.)**

**Chapter 3: Canterlot**

**(AN: Meeting royalty, joy. SHIPS AHOY!)**

Draco jerked awake his draconic reflexes readying him in an instant. His pupils narrowed to slits as he looked around the still dark room, mouth glowing brilliant orange as he prepared to breath fire at what ever startled him. Slowly his breathing slowed and he regained his senses as he realized that he had merely rolled off the bed sometime during the night.

He trotted over to the window and noticed the sun hadn't even risen yet, but judging by his sense of time told him the sun would be coming soon. He looked to the horizon and sure enough there was a light red glow slowly creeping upwards.

He walked downstairs as silently as he could, nodding at Bigmac as he passed the large stallion eating breakfast.

"Yer up early." Bigmac said.

"Couldn't sleep, woke up on the floor." Draco replied. "AJ not up yet?"

"Eeeeenope, she don't get up fer another fifteen minutes." Bigmac replied, pushing a large apple towards Draco.

Draco smiled, gratefully accepting the succulent fruit, sighing as he took a bite, the juices running down his chin.

"I'll never get over how good the apples you grow here are." Draco said.

Draco ate two more apples finishing the second one as he spotted AJ sleepily walk out of her room.

"Mornin' Bigmac, Draco." The pony said. Then she took a double-take as she noticed the second name she said.

"Draco? What are yah doin' up so early." AJ asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

"Couldn't sleep, fell off the bed it woke me up." Draco said.

"Ah, well I hope yer ready to do tha chores." AJ replies with a smirk, practically inhaling three of the apples.

Draco smiles, winking at the orange farm pony. "Sure am AJ, what are we doing today?"

"Well tha barn needs a good repaintin' yall come in mighty handy with them wings o' yers." AJ says.

"Repainting eh? I can fly, which makes the high spots easier to reach, and hay my fire breath can dry the paint super quick!" Draco replies enthusiastically.

"Shoot I reckon well be done by tha time we got tah go tah Canterlot." AJ says smiling.

Draco raises one lime green eyebrow. "Willing to wager on it?" He adds a smile to his face.

AJ's eyes narrow dangerously. "What kinda wager?"

"If either of us win the loser has to do what the winner says, one thing. It can't be too embarrassing." Draco says.

AJ spits on her hoof, holding it out to shake. "Yer on!"

Draco repeats AJ's gesture shaking their hooves together.

"Good, the conditions are, I do the barn alone. You buck apples. Keep a watch on the sky. When noon comes around come check on me. If I'm not done painting you win. If I've finished painting, I win." Draco says.

"What're yah waitin' fer? Paint's in tha barn, get to it mister or yer gonna owe me one favor!" AJ says walking out of the house towards the apple trees.

Draco follows, blasting off towards the barn in a gust of wind, flapping his wings quickly. He soars into the barn, grabbing all the cans of paint as he goes. He glides to a hover several feet away from the barn. Using his tail he pries the lids open, and examines the colors.

"Red, figures." He looks again at the barn, his draconic vision taking in every detail in mere moments. Draco smiles, a plan coming to fruition in his mind. He scratches figures on the ground, working out the complex math in his head.

"40 feet by 50 by 30. Volume is... AHA! If I fly at this speed... and rotate counter-clockwise, adjust the angle slightly. YES!" Draco smiles as his math shows him the quickest route to painting all of the barn.

"AJ, I hope you like owing me a favor, cause I'll be done painting this barn in fifteen minutes. Drying shouldn't take much more than 10 if I use a small amount of my fire breath."

Draco hovers above the paint cans, angling his body at a 30 degree angle towards the barn. Then he flies counter-clockwise around the cans of paint. Faster and faster he flies until he is an emerald tornado circling the paint.

Then like a wave, the paint erupts from the cans, tainting the emerald tornado a brilliant ruby.

Slowly the tornado moves towards the barn, then it circles around the structure.

Inside the tornado, Draco watches in satisfaction as the paint in the tornado gets attracted to the barn like a magnet, turning the dull pink of the barn ruby in mere moments.

After fifteen minutes the tornado stops, Draco dripping with paint. He smiles at the freshly painted barn. He lands, rearing back his head drawing as much air into his lungs as he can. His mouth glows orange, slowly changing to white.

His head lurches forwards, he exhales with a viscous roar, a gigantic plume of blinding white fire engulfing the entire barn. After about a minute he stops breathing heavily, the paint on the barn steaming, drying within seconds.

He stops the internal clock he started when he started his chore, and smiles widely as he realizes he has finished several minutes ahead of schedule.

He flies off towards the orchard, spotting AJ and hovering before her, still dripping with paint.

"Hey AJ." Draco says.

AJ nods, raising a hoof to buck a tree behind her. "Yall ain't done yet, yall barely started."

"I beg to differ AJ, I AM done." Draco says smugly.

AJ's jaw drops and her hoof misses the tree causing her to loose her balance and flop to the ground.

"Now ah KNOW that there's a LIE!" AJ says.

Draco simply points towards the barn visible between too trees, and AJ's face pales as she sees the ruby paint adorning the barn.

"Yall did it... Ah don't believe it!" AJ says.

"And I believe you owe me one favor." Draco says.

"What do ah gotta do?" AJ asks glumly getting back to her hooves.

"I'll let you know when I think of something, right now I need a bath. Can't very well visit the princess like this now can I?" Draco says gesturing to his paint covered body.

"Nope, yall go tah Rarity's she can get yah all nice an' clean." AJ says.

"Sounds good, I'll be back when I'm clean." Draco says.

"Now hold on just a darn minute! Rarity don't wake up fer a couple a hours, yall can help out with apple buckin'." AJ says indignantly.

"All right." Draco lands and trots over to the next row of trees swiftly smacking one with a hoof, causing the apples to fall off the tree.

Judging by his internal clock, which was nearly never wrong. It was fifteen past ten, so he flew over to AJ and told he he was off to Rarity's.

He soared through the sky, frowning as he saw small fakes of dried paint fall off him. Slowly he turned and spotted the frilly structure of Rarity's boutique.

He landed before the shop, raising a hoof he knocked. He frowned, he knew the shop was open, but yet Rarity was not coming to the door. This wasn't like her, he knew from AJ the fashion pony was rather punctual. Deep in his being his draconic instincts screamed at him that something was wrong.

That scream only got louder as his acute hearing picked up what sounded like a soft thump and a muffled scream. His eyes narrowed to slits, his wings flared outwards and his mouth brimmed with blazing flame.

His tail wrapped around the handle of the door and he YANKED, the door tore from its hinges landing on the ground beside im as he galloped into the darkened shop.

He skidded to a stop as he took in the situation in a mere moment. Rarity was tied up and gagged, behind her levitating a dagger to her throat was a stallion who's violet eyes gleamed with sick malice and lust.

"Back off or she dies!" The stallion said, then he licked Rarity's cheek.

Draco's eye twitched, he stepped forwards. "Let her go!"

The stallion licked Rarity's cheek again, and smiled evilly. "And if I don't?"

Draco growled, his draconic wings flaring outwards, brilliant orange flame spilling like liquid from the edges of his mouth. "I'll burn you to cinders."

"Not with your friend in danger you won't." The stallion replied, levitating the dagger closer to Rarity's throat.

Draco's pupils narrowed to paper thin, and he pursed his lips into an O shape, aiming carefully. He roared a stream of liquid flame lancing outwards, slamming into the stallion.

The stallion screamed as he caught fire, dropping the knife. Draco leaped at him, wrapping his tail around the criminal. Spinning quickly he flung the stallion out of the door and leaped after him with another viscous roar. He landed with a thud next to the downed stallion not caring about the crowd of ponies watching him, fear in their eyes.

Draco raised a hoof and slammed it into the stallions side, the watching crowd winced as they heard a crack of breaking ribs and the stallions cry of pain.

Draco raised his hoof again. Pure rage written on his face.

A voice from the crowd yelled out. "STOP!"

Draco placed a hoof on the stallion's neck and looked at for the source, it was Twilight horror evident on her face as she saw Draco standing over the stallion.

Draco turned back towards the stallion and spoke, his voice loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"Leave Ponyville and don't come back scum. If you EVER try to rape one of my friends again I WILL destroy you! Now go, you have till I count to 5 to get out of my sight or else."

The stallion stood up, looking towards the edge of town, fear written on his face. "O... or what?"

Draco growled I reply his mouth still leaking liquid flame. "Or I hunt you down and burn you until not even ashes remain!"

The stallion gulped.

"5..." Draco said, his flared wings twitching slightly.

The stallion's eyes widened and he dashed towards the edge of town frantically, tripping slightly as he ran, running as if Nightmare moon herself was after him.

"4!" Draco yelled after the stallion swiftly shrinking dot.

He stopped counting as the stallion vanished on the horizon.

"Did you have to threaten him so badly?" Twilight asked after she saw that Draco had calmed down.

Draco answered calmly, but his voice was laden with menace. "He attempted to rape Rarity, I will not allow my friends to come to harm."

Twilight nodded in understanding.

"Rarity is still tied up in her boutique I suggest you go comfort her, I shall find somewhere else to bathe." Draco said as he soared into the sky.

He looked back briefly to see the crowd of ponies dispersing and Twilight galloping into the boutique. He smiled Twilight would comfort his friend, and he needed to get clean, so he flew towards a lake he knew was nearby.

He hovered several feet above the surface of the lake and closed his wings enjoying the feel of splashing into the icy water.

Vigorously he scrubbed himself with sand, ensuring that all the paint was off his body before leaving the water and shaking himself dry. He leaned his head near his body and sniffed, grimacing at the smell. Looking around he noticed a small patch of wild mint growing and leaped into into it rolling around in the plant section crushing the fragile things.

He stood up once again, sniffing himself and smiling as he breathed in the scent of mint. He flared his wings and took off in a gust of wind. He oriented himself to fly towards the orchard, his head looking down as he searched for AJ.

He dived as he spotted the farm pony bucking a tree and landed before her, speaking. "Ready to go?"

AJ looked at him and nodded approvingly. "Yall clean up mighty nice."

Draco smirked. "Hop on, we need to fly fast if we're going to be on time."

AJ nodded then placed a hoof near her mouth yelling to her big brother. "BIG MAC! We're off to Canterlot! Pick up tha slack fer us!"

The big red stallion nodded.

Aj then secured her hat to her head jumping on Draco's back, carefully wrapping her hooves around him to avoid entangling his wings. With a blast of wind, Draco soared into the sky's and heard AJ speak. "Yall smell like mint."

Draco grunted in affirmation. "Found a patch near the lake were I bathed rolled in it to help myself not stink."

"We'ren't yah goin' tah Rarity's?" AJ Asked.

"I thought she needed time to herself after the... events of today." Draco said.

AJ could hear the venom in his voice as he said events. "What happened."

Draco snorted to the side, a jet of flame exiting his nostrils. "Somepony tried to rape her."

AJ gasped then her eyes narrowed. "What'd yah do tah him?"

"Beat him up, and burned him. Then threatened to kill him if he showed his face around town again." Draco replied.

"Yah shouldn't threaten ponies like that folks might think yer dangerous." AJ replies with a slight scowl.

"I'm not about to let a friend get hurt, AJ. I am VERY protective when it comes to those I consider friends or loved ones." Draco replies.

"Ahm ah a loved one?" AJ asks in a squeaking whisper.

Draco jolted suddenly, nearly dislodging the farm pony of her grip.

"What was that fer?" AJ asked.

Thankfully, AJ couldn't see the vivid blush on his face as he answered. "Turbulence."

AJ spotted the regal castle and pointed towards it. "There's Canterlot."

"Hold on, I'm going all out!" Draco replied with a grin, his vivid blush gone.

AJ barely had time to comply as Draco blasted forwards at a speed that would make Rainbow Dash jealous.

Within the span of a few moments Draco was hovering before the gigantic doors of the royal palace, he landed before two guards, their normally stoic expressions showing shock. Draco knelt and AJ hopped off his back.

Draco walked over to the guards who flared their wings blocking the pair's way.

"HALT!" They spoke in unison.

"My name is Draco, this is Applejack we are scheduled to see the princess today at noon." Draco said, speaking to the guards.

One of the guards opened the door and flew in as his partner stood before the opening guarding the way.

Moments later, the guard returned and he looked rather shame faced. The shame faced guard spoke. "You may enter, apologies for stopping you earlier."

Draco replied smiling as he and AJ walked past the guard. "It's fine we all make mistake, besides you were only doing your job."

They continued walking, Draco absorbing the lavish decor of the royal chambers. AJ pointed to a glass window depicting a representation of the six friends vanquishing a mismatched dragonoid.

"That's us defeatin' Discord." AJ said to the dragon-colt.

"Very accurate." Draco replied.

After a few more moments the pair stopped before the throne and Draco noticed it was empty.

"Where is she? I don't think the Princess would be late to her own appointment.

Suddenly the princess teleported onto the throne shining in a glorious radiance not unlike the sun.

Draco and AJ wisely bowed before the sun goddess. "Welcome AJ, Draco." The Princess spoke, her voice regal yet soft. "Rise, you do not need to bow before me."

The pair rose to their feet. The princess rose from her throne and cantered towards Draco, walking around him, inspecting every inch of him.

"Hmmm. Your mother, she was Veridan was she not?" Celestia asked.

Draco stiffened, and his face got a hardened unreadable look that would put a Canterlot guard to shame.

Celestia smiled at his reaction. "Yes I believe it WAS her, a pity she is gone. She was such a good friend. As for your father, I believe he was Dovan Flame?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, Majesty."

Celestia waved a golden shod hoof in the air. "Please I don't stand for any of the formalities, please, just call me Celestia."

"Yes, maj- Celestia." Draco replied as AJ nodded, looking around nervously.

"Why did you ask me here Celestia?" Draco asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Because, I have heard of Cross-breeds before, but almost none have survived to the age of maturity. Most have died when their parents decided against keeping the newborn and abandoning it." Celestia looked down sadly at this, but then brightened. "I am glad to see that you have survived, of course you most likely have your mother's tenacity and your father's determination."

"You say this as if you knew my mother... did you?" Draco asked. "Yeah, ahm wonderin' that too." AJ said along side her friend.

"It is true I DID know Veridan, she was a good friend to me." Celestia replied.

"What was she like?" Draco asked curiosity and wonder evident in her voice.

"She was kind, gentle but not above defending those she called friends. And if somepony happened to mess with a friend or later her lover, she would do anything it took to protect them. She was not the largest of dragons but I saw in her a fire that burned and dared any to attempt to harm those she loved." Celestia said.

Draco chuckled. "Well, I know I inherited THAT!"

Celestia smiled lightly as she noticed Draco glance briefly at the farm pony. She smiled more as she noticed the the way he looked at the orange one at the emotion in his eyes.

"Applejack, would you mind if I spoke to Draco alone?" Celestia asked of the farm pony.

"Of course yer Highness." AJ replied then cantered off towards the door stopping short of exiting.

Celestia turned to the confused dragon-colt and spoke, her face a smile. "You like her don't you?"

Draco turned VERY red and spluttered, stammering in his speech. "I- I d- Don't k- Know what you're t- talking about." His eyes shifted back and forth frantically.

"Draco, I have been alive for more than a thousand years, I have vast experience when it comes to discerning the emotions of my subjects. I can tell from watching you that you have feeling for her. Its evident in your eyes and how you look at her." Celestia replied calmly, a hint of motherly support in her voice.

Draco looked down his expression sad, his ear folded back on his head. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Celestia lifted his emerald head and forced his red eyes to stare into hers. "You don't know until you ask, the worst she can do is say no. You father never gave up on Veridan, I believe you should not give up on her." Celestia floated a small bag towards Draco and placed it before him, saying one last thing to him as she cantered back to her throne. "Think of that as a gift from me, I believe that the _Cafe Canterlot_ in the market square would be a good place for a first date."

Draco blinked at her confusedly, before smiling as he realized the Princess had just given him a way to ask, and a good lunch suggestion.

He picked up the bag and held onto it cantering over to AJ. She turned to him a questioning look on her face.

"Say AJ, what say we eat lunch here? The Princess suggested a nice place... we could make it a **date**." Draco gulped, it was out there, it all was on her now.

AJ's face went red as she blushed. "Are yall asking me tah go out with yah?"

Draco gulped and nodded partiality dreading the outcome of her answer.

AJ smiled. "Of course ah'll go with yah. Ah think it'd be neat tah **date** yah."

Draco smiled and turned to a guard to procure directions.

After fifteen minutes of wandering the city, they found themselves outside _Cafe Canterlot_. The pair cantered up to the waiter. "A table for two please."

Draco's eyes narrowed as the waiter muttered something about ' filthy monster' but sat the pair anyways.

The pair ordered and eat their fill, both enjoying the meal.

"So AJ, I was wondering something." Draco began nervously.

"Yeah, sugarcube?" AJ asked.

Draco gulped, then mustered all his courage, spurting out his sentence in a jumble. "Wouldyoubemymarefriend?!"

AJ understood him perfectly, being friends with Pinkie who sometimes spoke a lot faster. But she decided to toy with him and act confused. "Say what now?"

Draco gulped again and said again, this time slower. "Would you be my marefriend?"

AJ smiled widely a pink blush growing on her face. "Of course."

"I understand if you... wait you WILL?!" Draco asked.

AJ merely nodded, then grabbed the colt around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Draco's eye went wide then he closed them as the blissful feelings of mutual love flowed between the pair.

They abruptly pulled away as the sound of a throat clearing came from beside them.

They turned to look as a nearby restaurant patron stood along side what looked like the manager of the restaurant.

The patron sneered at the pair and Draco instantly felt a dislike for the snobbish looking stallion.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this customer has been complaining about your... ahem... date." The manager said to the farm pony.

AJ's looked furious. "And just what In tha hay is wrong with mah date?"

The customer spoke up sneering his voice laden with contempt. "You mean other then the fact that IT is a filthy mongrel?"

Draco snarled and AJ's face grew livid. "Ah'll handle this Draco."

The customer sneered more. "IT has a name, how cute."

"Well, ah guess iffn we're bein' treated this way we can take our business **elsewhere**." AJ replied, staring straight at the manager.

The manager gulped, obviously wanting to keep the rich pony as a customer but not wanting to loose a sale either.

The customer sneered. "Kick them out or I shall tell all my friends to never eat here again."

The manager paled then turned looked at AJ, his love of money (more accurately the love of the rich ponies PROVIDING the money) forcing his hoof.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave." The manager said.

AJ turned to Draco and gave him a sly wink. "Well, ah guess we'll take our bits elsewhere."

The manager cleared his throat as they stood. "There is the matter of your bill."

Having seen AJ's wink Draco spoke. "I'm sorry, but I am clearly unsatisfied with the way this place has treated me and my marefriend. Therefore," Draco held up the bag of bits an jingled it in clear sight of the manager. "I don't think I'll be paying. Come on AJ I think we can get better service in Ponyville anyways."

"Ah agree." The farm pony leaped onto the dragon-colt's back and he took of blasting forcing the manager and the customer to step aside from the gust of wind.

Unbeknownst to the pair a pegasus stallion was watching the pair covertly. Silently the stallion exited the restaurant, looking about hey darted into and alley, hiding his gray coat in the shadows. He pulled a ruby gem from his cyan mane ad stared into it with coruscating eyes of magenta. The stallion spoke at the gem, his voice gruff. "Sir, I've found him. He's in Ponyville. He has a marefriend, possible leverage gained. Orders?"

The ruby glowed and from within it a voice spoke, its tone sinister and laden with evil malice. "Follow him, keep him under observation. But do NOT under ay circumstances allow yourself to be caught spying. I will NOT tolerate failure.

Pegasus spy nodded, and spoke back to the ruby. "As you command... Nazhærn" The gray pegasus then replaced the ruby in his mane and took off after the Dragon-colt.

**(AN: Who Is Nazhærn, and what does he want with Draco? Find out later during the story. For now I shall only say that Draco will be receiving a very strange dream during the next chapter.)**

**Chapter 4: I had the strangest dream...**

**(AN: this involves a dream realm, a few of my past stories have had one of these [or something like this] future stories I may do may have this as well. I like the thought of the dream world. Wolfsbane is owned by TenshuraX)**

Draco was flying, soaring through the air without a care in the world. He smiled as he felt the wind in his mane, looking down he overlooked the entirety of Sweet Apple Acres. Then he felt a strange rumble that seemed to envelope the world.

Then without him moving a muscle the world _twisted_ so that the land was on his left and the sky, his right. He felt another rumble and before him he saw a black box rocketing towards him. He stopped and frantically tried to fly backwards but found he could not. He closed his eyes, and the black box smashed into him with the sensation of diving into water.

When he opened his eyes he was in darkness, his acute hearing picked up soft whispers, but they sounded as if they were being said backwards. More disjointed warped sounds came to his ears.

Then the darkness cleared like fog in sunlight and a large amorphous shape loomed before him blocking the sourceless light. This figure looks vaguely like a dragon and he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him. The shape spoke, its voice a deep bass that reverberated through this strange realm. The voice was strong yet held hints of vast, ageless wisdom. It spoke as if it had seen innumerable eons of life flash before its eyes.

"Hello, descendent. Worry not, I shall not harm one of my kin."

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I am the first flame, the forefather to all who breath the fire of creation, the precursor to all dragons. You might say I am the Dragon of Beginning." The voice replied.

Draco nodded. "Where am I? And why am I here."

"I have felt a great disturbance in the flow of natural forces. I have brought you from the realm of dreams to my realm. You must heed my words. Soon you shall be tested, and should you fail... all those you love and all that you hold dear will be consumed in the black fires of creation."

Draco's eyes hardened. "I will not allow that to happen to my friends. I will stop whatever is threatening Equestria."

The shape laughed its deep booming voice shaking the foundations of the empty void. The the shape turned its gigantic head towards Draco, and he could see eyes of pure fathomless gold. Draco stared into the pools of liquid sun and felt insignificant, young as if the he was nothing more then a speck of dust faced against the vastness of creation.

"Good young Draco, since you have decided to help your friends I wish to give to you a gift..."

Draco nodded, trusting the Dragon of Beginning.

The shape reached a claw that was easily as big as Ponyville and gently touched Draco's forehead. Draco's eyes glowed gold and he stiffened as something strange yet not unfamiliar entered his body filling him with its warmth. Within his mind something that had been locked away by his father when he was young clicked open. Draco felt power flow forth from his mind encompassing his body.

The shape released Draco and he shook his head still filled with this unknown, yet familiar power.

"Awake young one, and beware the voices that whisper, the voices that offer your greatest desire. For if you listen to them, all you hold dear will be lost."

Draco nodded, and the void vanished followed by the feeling of falling.

Draco jerked awake sitting up in his bed, he looked around feeling as if he was being watched.

A whisper spoke from nowhere, the same voice from his dream. "Harness your gift..."

Draco closed his eyes and felt that same feeling of power from the void and smiled knowing it was not a dream.

He walked out of his room, as he looked out the window he noticed it was nearly noon, and was startled that AJ had let him sleep in.

As he entered the living room, he saw AJ eating an apple pie. "Why didn't you wake me up for chores today?"

"Yall have been workin' hard tha last few days, ah think yall needed a break." AJ replied, offering the dragon-colt a piece of pie.

Draco took the pie and took a large bite out of it. "Thank you AJ." Draco nuzzled the farm pony, and smiled at her pink blush. Draco nuzzled her neck more until a small voice said "AWWWWWWWW."

Both of them turned towards the source blushing. They saw Applebloom staring at them, a wide smile on her face.

"Are yall a couple?" Bloom asked.

The pair look at each other wordlessly agreeing on the same thing.

AJ nodded, followed by Draco.

Applebloom smiled again. "Yall make a cute couple."

"Thank yah kindly lil sis." AJ replied.

Draco turned towards AJ. "AJ would you mind if I visited Twilight today? I had the strangest dream last night, and I was hoping she could help me make some sense of it."

AJ nodded. "Yall get goin' now."

Draco nodded, then cantered towards the door. "AJ, meet me at the Ponyville cafe around six. I feel like taking you on a date."

AJ smiled as Bloom 'AWWWWed' "Ah'll be thar."

Draco returned her smile and exited the farm house taking off into the air as soon as he was clear.

As he soared over the orchard he kept feeling the power pulsing withing him, aching to be unleashed upon the world.

As he soared over the town he spotted Pinkie Pie bouncing next to a stallion he did not recognize, Draco soared downwards as he decided to say hello.

"Hello Pinkie, who's your friend?" Draco asked while eying the stallion. He was brown, with a dark-brown mane. His eyes were like Draco's own, only yellow. His cutie mark looked like a wolf fang, sharpened to a deadly point.

Pinkie Pie smiled as she noticed her dragon-colt friend. "Hiya Draky-wakey! This is my good friend Wolfsbane! He just moved here from Trottsdale!"

The brown colt held out a shaggy hoof, and Draco shook it with his own emerald hoof.

The colt smiled as he added to the pink party mare's intro. "Came here to find something... different, had to find a change of pace yah know? And since I knew Pinkie here, I decided to move here where I at least knew ONE pony."

Draco smiled back warmly. "I know the feeling. Nice meeting you Wolfsbane. I have to head to Twilight's."

The pink mare waved goodbye to her emerald friend as he trotted towards the treebrary.

Draco entered the library and spotted the lavender unicorn nose deep in a book. Draco loudly cleared his throat, and Twilight smiled as she spotted him.

"Hello Draco what can I do for you?"

"Do you have any books on Dragon legends? Specifically ones that involve someone called the Dragon of Beginning?" Draco asked.

Twilight rubbed her chin with a hoof as her horn glowed. Several books floated around her as she then re-shelved themselves as they were dismissed. Then Twilight exclaimed and set a large book down on the floor, shelving the other back.

"Find it?" Draco asked.

Twilight nodded and pushed a large tome towards him.

The book was large bound in gray, and trimmed in gold, on the front was a symbol of a dragon wings spread mid-flight mouth open in a silent roar.

The title said. _Mythos Draconos_.

Twilight's horn glowed as she opened the book to a page, and Draco saw a depiction of a dragon. His scales were burnished silver, his spines vibrant gold. The title of the passage said. _Aurix Dragoon_.

Draco read aloud. "_Aurix Dragoon_, or the Dragon of Beginning. The legendary forefather of all dragons, the first and oldest of his kind Aurix was created by the Pantheon to watch over the dragons of Equestria. Legend has it that he had a younger brother. This brother was named Nazhærn. Aurix and Nazhærn ruled Equestria in an age of dragons the like of which shall never be seen again.

However Nazhærn quickly grew power-hungry. He turned into an evil tyrant of darkness, all the dragons under his rule were tortured mercilessly. However, Nazhærn's greed and hunger grew. He wanted his brothers place, to rule all of dragon kind in an iron clawed grip. Nazhærn knew that if he attempted a coup he would be swiftly beaten.

So Nazhærn or _Dragoon Eclipse_ as he was known in his own kingdom scoured Equestria, searching to find anything that would give him an edge over his brother. His greed led him to find an artifacte most evil and artifacte named simply _Dragoon Losvir_ or Dragon's Bane. With this trinket _Dragoon Eclipse_ Waged war on his brother, the war lasted for centuries ending only when Nazhærn banished his brother into the stasis realm. However, a renegade from Aurix's army stole the Dragon's Bane and struck a mighty blow against the Dragon of Betrayal, banishing him forever into the shadow realm. However, legend has it that Nazhærn vowed to escape and force all of Equestria to bow before his might.

Aurix has been said to continue watching all dragons as the Pantheon commanded of him long ago. He will occasionally enter the dreams of a dragon he deems worthy and grant them the gift of magic, should one receive this gift they should work their hardest to harness this gift, for it will be needed in the chosen dragon's future."

Draco closed the book, and turned to Twilight noticing she had listened to the entire story.

"Why did you want to research this anyways?" Twilight asked curiously.

Draco inhaled and told her about the dream he had, meeting Aurix and the warning the Dragon of Beginning gave him, ending with the gift given by Aurix.

"You have magic..." Twilight said in disbelief. She powered a spell and scanned him with it. "Well I do sense magic but its unfocused, it needs to be trained."

"Can you help train me?" Draco asked.

"I don't know much about dragon magic but I can try..." Twilight said, levitating over a large chest. She opened the chest and levitated several objects out of the box. A feather, a sphere, and what looked like a gem.

"Let's start with focusing your magic to find what you're best at..." She began as Draco nodded, furrowing his brow in concentration. Abruptly on of Draco's hooves burst into flame the fire changing and shifting colors every few moments.

"Whoah, well at least we know your affinity, fire." Twilight said as Draco put out the fire. "Lets work on your control."

About five and a half hours later Draco halted Twilight's teachings. "Thanks Twi, I think I can handle it from here, I can practice later. Right now I have to go see how Pinkie's doing and get ready for my date with AJ."

Twilight dropped the sphere she was levitating staring at Draco aghast. "DATE?! With AJ?!"

Draco smiled at her reaction, holding up a hoof to stall future questions. "Before you ask yes me and her are an item... Now I have to go, I'm not going to be late for our second date."

Twilight merely smiled and socked him in the shoulder. "Go get 'er stud."

Draco turned vivid red and cantered out the door but not before he heard Twilight say to herself. "I can't wait to tell the other."

Draco quickly trotted towards the bakery, and entered when he arrived.

Draco spotted AJ sitting by a table chatting with Pinkie, then he spotted Wolfsbane watching the girls. "How's it going Wolf?"

"Pretty good, say Draco... is Pinkie Single?" Wolfsbane asked.

Draco started then stared at the colt. "Are you thinking of dating her?"

Wolfsbane nodded, blinking his slitted yellow eyes.

"Good luck then, Wolf. She's single. But let me give you a warning, if you hurt her in ANYWAY, you'll have to answer to me..." To emphasize his threat, Draco lifted a hoof and engulfed it in color changing flame. Wolfsbane noticed this and gulped nodding in understanding. Nearby a gray pegasus stallion noticed the flaming hoof as well and swiftly exited the bakery.

Draco smiled and extinguished his hoof, cantering over to AJ. "Ready AJ?"

AJ glanced at a nearby clock and noted it was five before six. She nodded. "Yeah, let's go sugarcube." Pinkie Pie waved them off saying. "Have fun on your date you two!"

Draco looked back to see Wolfsbane talking to Pinkie then heard her gasp. But he focused on his own mare knowing Wolfsbane would take his warning to heart.

"You told her didn't you." Draco asked the farm mare as they trotted towards the cafe.

The farm pony merely nodded in reply. "Yah know yah never told me when yer birthday was."

"Two weeks." Draco replied.

"Tha second Wednesday of Spring?" AJ asked. Draco nodded in reply. "Ah'll have tah get yah something nice."

"You don't have to do that..." Draco replied.

"Of course ah do, yer mah stallion, its mah job tah spoil mah coltfriend." Aj replied nuzzling his neck.

"And I'll have to make sure you're treated right as well." Draco replied nuzzling her back.

In a nearby alley the gray pegasus was holding a ruby, speaking into it. "Master I have news." "If it's bad I will have your head." The stallion gulped but continued. "The half-breed has learned magic." There was a pause and the gray pegasus could feel seething rage emanating from the ruby. "My brother must have given him the gift... fortunately we can use that to our advantage. In fifteen days I will be free, however my spirit will be trapped in this pathetic gem. So I leave it to you."

"What would you have me do?" The stallion asked.

"Place the gem on the half-breed's body. I shall take care of it from there. Succeed and I shall reward you greatly. Fail, and your pain shall be spoken of for millenia to come."

The stallion gulped as the ruby stopped glowing, but he nodded anyways and spoke to the gem even if his master could not hear his words. "Yes master. All hail Nazhærn, Dragon of Betrayal."

**(AN: Another cliff-hangar, im getting good at those. Hope you like the equestrian dragon back-story, I know I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be coming soon. No spoilers this time around.)**

**Chapter 5: Freedom**

**(AN: Nazhærn shows his ugly mug, hope you like my description of him.)**

Draco, yawned as he awoke. Standing, he stretched, sighing with relief as his back popped like a firecracker. Looking around, he noticed the farmhouse was strangely quite. It was Saturday, so Applebloom should be home, and AJ should be conversing with her little sister, being as there were few chores to do during the weekend.

Curious, he trotted downstairs, only to find the living room empty. He shook his head, thinking the apples were out doing something. That was when he noticed something glinting on the table from the corner of his eye.

Trotting over, he noticed a small emerald, the exact shade of his coat was lying on a folded note. Grinning, he swept the gem into his mouth, enjoying the taste of the gem, which oddly enough tasted like a sour green apple.

Then he picked up the note, and began to read.

"Dear Draco, meet us in Sugarcube corner. Love, AJ"

He put the note down. The bakery, why would they want him to go there? Why... He facehoofed as he realized what day it was. How could he forget his own birthday!

Smiling, he glanced at the clock on the wall noticing it was nearing mid-day. He ran out the door, eager to see what sort of party the girls had in store for him. Opening his wings he leaped into the sky, soaring towards the bakery.

As he flew over the town, his keen eyes spotted a cyan colored blur dash from a hiding spot, and into the bakery. The he watched with glee as the lights turned off. Acting as if he had seen nothing the dragon-colt landed before the darkened bakery, gingerly pushing the door open.

"Hello?"

The door closed behind him, and even knowing what was coming he nearly jumped out of his skin as the lights turned on, and everypony yelled. "SURPRISE!"

Pinkie pie hopped before him, assaulting him with questions. "DIDYOULIKEIT?!"

"This is great Pinkie!"

He then watched as the pink mare hopped over to Wolfsbane and began to nuzzle him, he smiled at the affection the two showed each other.

Then a pair of hooves dropped over his eyes a country voice saying. "Guess who sugarcube."

Draco brought a hoof to his chin rubbing it as he pondered.

"Let's see, country accent, orange hooves, and a loving tone in the voice can mean only one thing!" Swiftly Draco, removed the hooves from his eyes and turned to kiss AJ. After a few moments he pulled away to see a cute blush rising upon her cheeks.

"AW shucks, I guess ah can't fool yah."

Draco smiled at his marefriend, but froze as something caught his attention. His eyes shifted around the room, searching. Every draconic instinct screamed at him to move to get out of the way, but it was far too late.

A gray colored pegasus stallion tackled the half-breed, placing a shining ruby upon the base of his neck, before dashing out the door, yelling. "FOR Nazhærn!"

Shaking his head, Draco got up, dimly, he heard AJ ask if he was alright. Looking down, Draco spotted the ruby on his neck. Then it flashed draining of color turning into an ugly gray color.

The gem fell from his neck, clanking to the ground, the sound loud in the silence of the party.

Everypony stared at him, as his eyes narrowed and widened chaotically. His hearing faded and came back, he could hear his friends as if from a great distance. Then a voice spoke in his mind.

"TOOOOUUUUCHIIINNNGGGG... A pity I will destroy them all, your power is now mine foal! NOW I will use you to break free of my accursed prison! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

The gathered friends stared at the frozen Draco, They reared back as his eyes flashed and turned a sickly violet color.

Draco smiled, and spoke his voice turned deep and gravely laced with evil.

"FOALS! This world is mine now! ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE NAZHÆRN THE TRAITOR!"

Twilight gasped. "Release him!"

Draco glanced at the mare, waving a hoof enveloped in rainbow flames. Twilight lurched backwards, shunted against a nearby wall.

Draco laughed evilly, galloping out the bakery, towards the center of town.

AJ helped up her unicorn friend off the ground. "What tha hay was that?"

"An evil dragon, one who vowed to rule Equestria in a iron grip! We have to stop him! SPIKE! Tell Celestia we need the Elements ASAP!"

The baby dragon nodded, frantically writing a letter then sending it off in a puff of smoke. The six friends then galloped put the door, towards Draco. They found him standing in the middle of an arcane circle. The circle flared with rainbow flames, encompassing the half-breed.

Then beside the six friends two flashes of light appeared. The friends looked over and saw both Celestia AND Luna.

Draco turned to the rulers and evil smile upon his face. The half-breed spoke, the rulers gasping as the recognized the voice.

"Celestia, Luna how GOOD to see you again! It has been a LONG time... but of course you know this. After all... You helped my brother IMPRISON ME!"

"Nazhærn!"

"Glad to see you remember me... too bad to can't stop me from getting my freedom!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Celestia growled, floating five necklaces and a tiara over to the six friends.

Draco smiled again noticing the artifacts. "Foal. Don't you remember who GAVE you those artifacts?! ME! And I am immune to their power! Freedom will be mine!"

The girls donned the elements aiming at the half-breed, determined to free their friend

Draco waved a hoof, incanting a spell, protected by his arcane circle. "For thou who sleeps in stone and clay! Heed this call, rise and obey! Trek unto the mortal door, Assemble flesh and WALK ONCE MORE!"

The girls fired the elements, but the energy was redirected into the circle, which erupted in a column of rainbow fire.

The girls and the rulers gasped as a great thundering crack sounded in the stillness of the air, a rift forming in midair before them.

Out from the rift stepped a dragon, his wings fused into his front arms, his mouth and eyes glowing an icy blue. Armor covered his body part of it melted and twisted from the corruption in the once great dragon's heart. Strange icy runes glowed on the skin of his wings, shining like miniature stars.

The dragon reared on it's hind legs, flaring his wings, exulting in his freedom. "FREEEE!"

The dragon of betrayal swept his tail sideways, sending the limp form of Draco skidding over to the group of mares. They gathered around him, smiling as they saw him open his eyes weakly staring at the corrupted dragon.

The dragon glared at Draco. He smiled, his fangs showing, back-lit by the glowing of his mouth. "Enjoy your last days half-breed. For soon Equestria will be mine!" With an evil laugh, **(Skip to about 1:09 to hear the laugh)** Nazhærn vanished in a teleport spell.

Twilight, still standing by her downed friend, looked to her mentor. "What do we do now. How do we stop him."

Celestia looked down sadly, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I don't know Twilight, I just don't know.

**(AN: WHAM! Another cliff hangar. Sorry about the wait, had to figure some stuff out! Hope yall enjoyed this chapter!)**

**Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm.**

**(AN: Draco's in a pickle, no way to stop Nazhærn? Goodness.)**

_In a cave, some distance from Ponyville_

Nazhærn is pacing the floor muttering to himself, occasionally glancing at his minion, the gray pegasus stallion.

"I'm free after all those years..." The dragon lets loose an evil laugh. "FREE! And it's thanks to you, my faithful minion."

The pegasus bows. "I live to serve my lord."

"Now, I need a plan..."

"But sir, why not just take over Equestria!?"

The dragon glares at his minion, snarling ferociously. "FOAL! If I tried that without a plan it would end no better then last time! I was imprisoned last time because I had no plan! I will NOT make the same mistake."

"Then what do we do?"

The dragon smiles, his great wings brushing against his chin, in thought. "I believe I need help..."

"HELP?! But... you're the dragon of betrayal! One of the most evil beings in Equestria."

"Yes I am... however if even I cannot take over Equestria by myself, we need help... And I know two beings we can free who can give us just the help we need..." The great dragon laughs, his laughter becoming more maniacal by the moment. The pegasus minion nervously laughs with his laughter. The dragon suddenly stops laughing growling loudly enough to make the cave shake. "**SILENCE!**"

"You will listen, my minion. I have need of you!"

The pegasus bows again. "I live to serve."

"Good, I need you to awaken two very important ponies..."

"Give me their names, and a way to awaken them and I shall!"

The dragon pushes two gleaming gems towards the pegasus. One is an amethyst, shining with dark energy, the other is an opal, shimmering chaotically.

"Take these, the opal is for Discord; the amethyst for Nightmare Moon."

"Discord?! NIGHTMARE MOON?!" The pegasus asks fearfully.

The dragon merely nods and grins. "If they ask why you freed them, tell them where I am... then return. If you fail... you can be assured that ponies will tremble in fear at the mere MENTION of your punishment for millenia to come!"

The pegasus gulps and picks up the gems soaring out into the world.

Nazhærn looks out of the cave, into Equestria, smiling evilly. "SSSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNN."

_In the Ponyville library_

Twilight, her friends and the princesses sat in the middle of the library, most looking morose.

Draco groaned and wobbled, falling into his marefriend.

Celestia, knowing what was going on, leaned over and touched her horn to his forehead. A brief spell later, and Draco shook his head recovered from having all the magic drained from his body.

"Thank you Princess."

"You're welcome. Now, I believe we need a plan of action..."

"Our sister is correct, should we attempt to fight Nazhærn without a plan we will surely fail."

"Princess, why is he immune to the Elements?" Twilight asked, the other ponies looking at the ruler questioningly.

"Nazhærn was not always evil, before his jealousy and rage consumed him, he was a fair and gentle ruler. He was always fascinated with artifacts, during his time, he helped us defeat Discord by giving us the elements, when he gave them to us I think he was beginning to grow jealous and full of hate. So he made himself immune to the power of the elements. He..."

The princess was interrupted as Shining Armor, looking haggard and worn out teleported into the library.

"Your majesty..."

"Captain! What is they matter?!"

"A pegasus... he... released them. They're free!"

"Who's free brother?"

"Discord, Nightmare moon. We didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late... We couldn't stop him."

The ponies looked down, then back up as a second flash filled the library.

"Shining! Are you alright?!"

The unicorn got up, looking into the eyes of Princess Cadence, his wife.

"I'm fine dear, did you get out okay?"

"Yes, but... Canterlot... It's in ruins..."

The ponies all turned to look at the ruling sisters.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked.

As the princess looked to them they could see a tear flowing down her regal face, they could tell she regretted the decision she made. "We prepare..."

"For what?"

"For war."

**(AN: AW SNAP! Ponies making war! Man this is getting good. Can they defeat the three most evil beings Equestria has ever seen? You'll just have to wait and see won't you?!)**

**Chapter 7: Preparations.**

**(AN: four ponies get intro'd. If you can guess who they are before I reveal them you receive a cupcake.)**

"Sister I believe it is time to summon... The Four..." Luna said.

"Just who are these... Four, Luna?" Draco asked.

"Our most loyal generals, we have only summoned them in times of great desperation, and Luna is correct, we need them."

The royal sisters touched their horns together, the library filling with a blinding light. When the group regained their sight they could see four ponies, each looking different then the last.

The first was colored a sickly yellow, his wispy mane the color of half-dead grass. Upon his body they could see angry red boils, clashing with patches of blotched purple skin, combined with what looked suspiciously like rotting flesh.

The second was thin skeletally so, like somepony had given him an outfit of skin three sizes two small. He looked frail, weak his emaciated form showing every knobby ridge of bone. His eyes were glassy and listless, reflecting his form to a T.

The third was huge, larger then Bigmac, muscles rippling over his entire form. His coat was a rusty red, his mane the color of flowing blood. In his eyes they could see snippets of the past, everyone of them filled to the brim with visions of pain, anger, and violence.

The last was just a shadow of a shadow, his dark cloak looked as if it was made of darkness itself. Underneath the hood they could see green eyes, that glowed and showed what looked like yellowed bone. For every moment they stared they felt like hours, days were being drained from their lives, consumed by the cloaked pony.

"I believe, our general can introduce themselves, Gentlecolts?" Celestia said.

The first spoke, his voice gurgling and bubbling as if the pony was trying to speak through a throat filled with phlegm. "Pestilence."

The second spoke, his voice thin, raspy and frail. "Famine."

The third spoke, his voice speaking of endless rage and hatred held back only by the thinnest of chains. "War."

The final, cloaked pony spoke, her voice lilting, feminine. Like the soft whisper of wind whistling through the leaves. "Death."

The gathered ponies gulped fearfully, for all had heard tales told by mares of these four, Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death.

"Uhm, are you sure they won't hurt us, they look awfully scary." Fluttershy said, starring uneasily at Death.

"I foresee that you shall not have to put up with us for long, Fluttershy... and I am never wrong." Death replied cryptically.

The timid mare 'Eeped' and zoomed behind AJ, cowering beneath the Reaper mare's eery green gaze.

"Now, we must find the betrayer and destroy him. When we come, He will not be prepared." Celestia said.

_In the cave, far from Ponyville_

"I'm glad the two of you came, Discord I would appreciate it if you would stop messing with my minion." Nazhærn said.

"Oh come now Nazzy, I think he looks cool..." Discord said as he looked up from turning the gray pegasus pink.

"Foal... I am only here because I want eternal night! You cannot command me!"

"Really now, Nightmare, do you HAVE to be so droll?"

"I assure you both, when we win you both shall get what you want. Nightmare shall have her eternal night. Discord, you may cause as much chaos as you wish."

The two villains looked at each other briefly before looking at the dragon of betrayal.

"We agree!"

The vile dragon smiled, his mouth shining an icy, malevolent blue. "Good. Then here is what will happen." He said as he began to lay out the plan for the four strong group of villains.

Death sat in the center of a runic circle, energy being channeled around her as her billowing cloak of darkness shifted and waved in turmoil.

"What's she doin' again?" AJ asked her coltfriend.

"Searching for any trace of of the betrayer." Draco replied, watching the demigod of death carefully.

Suddenly an explosion of magical energy engulfed death, and she yelped in pain.

The runic circle vanished around her as she staggered, struggling to stay on her hooves.

Fluttershy, being the ever caring kind pony she is, stood beside the demigod and helped her stay upright.

Death nodded her thanks to the shy yellow animal lover.

"I found him... and it get worse..."

"Worse, how can it get worse?" Twilight asked.

"Nazhærn has melded Nightmare and Discord into one horrendous being of evil. Discord now wears Nightmare's armor and has her powers..."

The group gulped audibly, knowing they could be outclassed. Separately, Nightmare and Discord could have been easily dealt with, but together they would be even harder to defeat, even with the Elements.

"We must find a way, else we loose all we love dear." Draco said.

"Indeed, my sister and I will help in anyway we can. But we haven't fought in centuries so we may not be of much help."

"We would be honored to fight beside you your majesty." The group replied.

Together, the group prepared, planned and most of all spent time together, knowing this could be their last great stand against evil. A last great act of defiance. The fight that could mean the future of everything.

As the weeks passed the news spread, that an evil greater than anything pony-kind had faced before was coming. All of Equestria, from the dragons, to the griffons, to the zebra were prepared to lay down their lives so that future generations could live without the fear of evil.

Then, the day came. Nazhærn attacked, and the final battle... began.

**(AN: Man I am getting good at cliffhangers. Besides gotta maker plenty of room for the final battle for the future of Equestria. 'Dis gonna be good!)**

**Chapter 8: The final battle**

**(AN: The final battle for all of Equestria shall commence. Enjoy.)**

The roar of Nazhærn echoed through the valley before the ruins of Canterlot. The great corrupted dragon soared through the air followed by Discord wearing Nightmare's armor, his yellow eyes now a slitted yellow.

The pair landed before a gathered group of ponies standing defiantly in the face of their evil.

"Oh hello there Twilight, do you like my new look? I think it looks rather fetching if I do say so my self. Could use a little chaotic flair though..."

"We are not here to talk Discord, this group of foolish mortals are all that oppose our rule."

"We'll stop you!" Draco said, fire shooting from his nostrils as he snorted, the elements, Princesses and the generals all taking a fighting stance behind him.

"Oh dear, the princesses? Now that's just not fair! Suppose we'll have to do something about that won't we?" Without warning the armored chaos lord teleported before the princesses and tapped them both on the head, the grimaced as they were instantly turned to stone. War roared in anger and tackled the chaos lord slamming hooves into his face.

Nazhærn roared and launched himself into the skies, followed closely by Draco an Rainbow Dash.

The other girls turned towards the armored chaos lord, charging him and pummeling him whilst he was on the ground.

Discord freed himself from the grip of the ponies and backed away from them. He wiped a stream of blood from his lip and roared, firing a beam of energy at the ponies.

Famine and Pestilence jumped before the group slamming hooves together. A wave of famine caused disease lurched forwards, slamming into the chaos lord's beam, clashing in a violet spray of magical energy.

Death suddenly teleported beside Discord, her scythe hovering beside her, glimmering with an unholy light. She swung her weapon, a wave of green impacting the chaos lord who roared as millenia of his life were just sucked out of him.

"FOOLS! I am immortal! You can't kill me!"

Twilight looked up, seeing a blur of rainbow, green and grayish-blue.

"Rainbow we need you!" The book-mare yelled, and moments later the cyan pegasus was floating beside her.

"Form up girls!"

"What? The elements? Really?" Discord chuckled with a laugh. "You really think those can..." His sentence was interrupted by War slamming his back hooves into the chaos lord's gut. Pestilence waved a hoof, and the draconequus coughed as a wave of vile disease infected him.

Famine spoke urgency in his voice as he channeled his own magic into the chaos lord. "Hurry! We may not be able to hold him for long!"

The six mares nodded, the elements around their necks glowing. Seconds later Death joined the group, and the rainbow forming above them took a darker, more evil tinge, as if all the life had been drained from it. Then War, Famine and Pestilence joined, their magics adding to the already powerful spell.

Like an evil seeking lance the magic, now a brilliant glowing gold shot towards the Chaos lord who writhed in pain and anguish. Slowly his roars faded into nothing.

As the light faded the group shook off the disorientation ad gasped as they saw the body of the chaos lord, armor and all lying before them life draining from his eyes, color fading from the armor.

"It is done, they will never live to threaten this world again." Death said.

The girls sighed in relief, but it was short lived as an unholy roar of rage shook the sky, and a green blur impacted the ground before them.

"DRACO!"

The group gathered around their fallen friend watching as he slowly got up, coughing a small amount of blood.

"Let me heal your wounds." Said Luna as she appeared beside him, freed from stone when the chaos lord ad the essence of night were killed. With a flash of her horn, light suffused Draco, healing him.

Nazhærn landed before them, rage emanating off him in waves. "You have defeated my compatriots, and for that you will pay with your lives!"

"Girls use the elements! Hurry!" Draco yelled, flaring his wings outwards, standing before his friends.

The girls nodded, and a rainbow beam formed above them, the generals adding their power once more. Then the golden beam took on a white hue as the Princesses added their own power to the spell.

Nazhærn opened his mouth fire brimming around the edges, prepared to wipe the last of resistance from the face of Equestria. The rainbow beam launched curving upwards before arching down towards the corrupted dragon.

The next thing that happened took them all by surprise. Draco launched himself into the air intercepting them beam and taking it in his own bod before diving downwards and into the mouth of the dragon, who closed his mouth in surprise.

The girls gasped, gaping at their friends suicidal act. "Draco..." AJ said sadly.

"Tasty, but now you die!" Nazhærn said. He opened his mouth before grunting in confusion.

The group gasped as the saw a crack form in the corrupt dragon's body, a stream of white light exiting the crack. "No..."

Another crack formed, the light growing brighter, now exiting his eyes and mouth. "NO!"

Then cracks formed faster and faster, the dragon of betrayal roaring in pain and anger. As the cracks grew wider, a symbol, composed entirely of light formed above Nazhærn. The symbol looked like a scale, the left leaning down farther then the right.

Then an explosion of light consumed Nazhærn in an instant. The group covered their eyes, nearly blinded even with the cover.

AS the glow faded they saw the form of Draco standing where Nazhærn had once been. But something about him was... off.

Instead of his normal colors he was made up of shimmering light that changed color every second, the changing pulsed and beat in a rhythm looking for all the world like a heartbeat. As they watched the pulse began to slow, parts of him evaporating like mist in the sun.

AJ galloped over to her coltfriend, tear in her eyes. "Draco." She sobbed, her friends standing beside her, comforting her.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I had to, to protect you. I must leave you now, I can feel my life slipping away." He said as he glanced at Death, who was merely staring at the swiftly evaporating form of Draco.

"Please..."

Draco smiled, a ethereal hoof, gently lifting his marefriend's head, forcing her to look into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, enjoying his last moments with the one he loved.

Death pulled forth her scythe, speaking to the dragon-colt. "It is time..."

"No Yah CAIN'T! Ah love him, please..." AJ said tears streaming down her face.

"It must be done, I am sorry."

"Ain't there nothing yah can do?"

Death just looked down. Draco's shifting colors pulsed one last time, and he smiled.

"I love you AJ, never forget that."

AJ flopped to the ground crying, as Death swung her scythe taking her love from this world.

Then, Death lowered her hood, her pony skull leering at AJ. Then, the skull slowly formed a slow smile. "Applejack Smith, for the deeds Draco has performed today you have my sincerest thanks."

AJ looked up, seeing the pony skull smiling. Her eyes still red with tears.

"What do yah mean by that, he's gone."

Death grinned wider, the smile becoming almost trollish in nature. "Not quite... He left you with two things. The first is a gift from him to you. The second is a gift from me to the both of you..

"Gift?"

Death placed a gentle hoof on AJ's side, nodding. "The kind of gift only two who love each other very much can give..."

AJ cocked her head, looking confused until the pieces clicked in her head. "Yah mean ahm..."

Death nodded. "I'll leave it to you to tell him your self."

"Tell him..."

Death's scythe appeared once more, and she swung it a green rift appearing before the group. Seconds later a familiar green body flopped out of the rift, lying before them.

Death leaned over the body and breathed, a stream going from her bony mouth and into the body. Moments later the body breathed in, and Draco stirred before becoming still once more.

Death, pulled her hood up again, the living shadow of the cloak covering her bones. "Take good care of him, he will not get a third chance at life..."

With that, Death joined the her four companions, and they vanished gone to whatever realm they came from when not needed.

AJ nuzzled her love and the father of her foal, smiling as tears of joy rolled down her face.

_One week later_

AJ stirred, she trotted downstairs, staring at the prone form of her love. She sighed as she wondered when he was going to wake up.

Draco groaned and shifted, rolling off the couch he was lying on.

Blearily, he opened his eyes only to find worried but happy face of his mare staring right back at him.

"Howdy thar handsome."

"Hey beautiful."

"Ya'll best not scare me like that again... yah hear? Especially..."

Draco's head raised, his keen sensing picking up on AJ's nervousness.

"AJ... what's the matter?"

"Well, uhm im kinda..." She trailed off, mumbling, a large blush forming on her cheeks.

"AJ, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well. Ahm pregnant, we're gunna have ah foal..."

Draco's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "I'm going to be a father?" He asked his voice a squeak.

AJ nodded, then sighed as her coltfriend fainted.

She wandered into to kitchen to grab a bucket of water, grumbling about 'typical colts' the whole way.

_Ten and a half months later._

Draco was trotting through town with his VERY pregnant fiance, when he spotted Wolfsbane and Pinkie chatting together near the park. He trotted over to them, walking slowly so his pregnant marefriend could keep up.

"Hey Wolf, what's going on."

"Hey Draco. Me and Pinkie got some good news!"

"Really what's that?"

Pinkie interrupted her bubbly nature taking charge. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

"Well good for you, did he faint when you told him?"

Wolfsbane nodded glumly. Draco chuckled. "Don't worry my friend I'm sure the two..."

Draco stopped as his ears perked up at AJ's grunt of pain. He turned towards his mare, concern filling his eyes. "AJ are you ok?"

AJ smiled, pain showing. "Ahm fine, just tha baby kickin'."

Draco turned back to Wolfsbane, still worried. "She's due any day now isn't she?" Wolf asked noticing AJ's pained face.

Draco merely nodded.

"D... Draco?" AJ asked pain making her voice tremble and stutter. "AH think its time!"

Draco whirled around to see that indeed, water was trickling down AJ's rear legs, and she was lying on the ground, her face contorted in pain.

Draco turned towards the other two ponies, his eyes narrowed to slits, fire visible in his eyes. "Pinkie, go tell Nurse Redheart we're on our way. Wolf, you get the other girls." He yelled, streams of fire exiting his nostrils as he saw the two too stunned to move. "NOW!"

The two blasted off as Draco turned towards his marefriend, her face still contorted in pain, a whimper coming from the normally tough as nails farm pony.

"Hang on babe, I'll get you to the clinic."

Draco's wings flared, and he picked up his marefriend, carrying her bridal style. With a blast of air he took off towards the clinic.

Moments later he entered and spotted a worried Pinkie standing beside the nurse who was wheeling a gurney into the lobby. Draco gently placed AJ on the gurney and followed as she was wheeled towards an empty room.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait out here." The nurse said as she entered the room.

Draco sighed, worry filling his eyes.

Pinkie placed a comforting foreleg around his shoulders. "It'll be okay." Then pinkie giggled nervously.

Draco looked at the party mare. "What's funny?"

"I have to go through that..."

Draco was about to reply, but Wolfsbane burst into the lobby followed by four worried friends.

"She's giving birth?" Rainbow asked. "OH the poor dear!" Rarity exclaimed. "I hope she's all right..." Fluttershy said. Twilight merely nodded, her face conveying her worry perfectly.

The group sat there until a loud scream of pain sounded out into the hall.

Draco ran to the door, but was stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry sir you can't..."

The nurse trailed off as Draco glared at her, his eyes daring her to complete that sentence. The nurse gulped and stepped aside as Draco ran in, followed by another scream of pain.

Pinkie giggled again nervously. "I hope it's not that painful for me..." Wolfsbane nuzzled his marefriend. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hours pass as the friends anxiously wait outside the room. Then the doctor exits the room and he is practically tackled by the group.

"IS SHE OKAY?!" Rainbow screams, shaking the doctor.

The doctor, looking nonplussed, gently pushes the Rainbow off him and smiles. "She's fine, just tired from her ordeal, she had a perfectly healthy filly."

Fluttershy perked up. "Can we see her."

The doctor merely waved a hoof towards the room.

They entered to find an exhausted AJ, her hat on the bed post beside her, and Draco smiling while looking at a blanket covered bundle.

Draco looked up and smiled as he saw his friends.

"Can we see..." Twilight began but trailed off as Draco held a hoof up to his mouth.

Slowly, AJ unwrapped the bundle revealing an adorable sleeping filly.

She was tiny, her coat the shade of a sunset, with a tinge of emerald, her mane the color of the sky. On her side were two feathered wings, her tail looked almost like her father's, but it was covered in fur. The filly yawned and opened her eyes revealing eyes sited like her father's but colored a brilliant topaz.

The group 'D'AWWWWWWed' "Did you pick out a name?" Fluttershy asked.

The new parents looked at each other, then AJ nodded. "We sure did. Her name's Summer Skies."

The filly, yawned again, nuzzling in her mother's coat closing her eyes as she went back to sleep.

"Well, I'm sure the both of you will make good parents." Twilight said. "But just in case, I want you to have this."

Draco read the title of the book Twilight levitated in front of him. "_The foal's guide to childcare._ Thanks, but we want to raise her on our own."

Twilight smiled and went to return the book to her bags, but Pinkie stopped her. "Could me and Wolfy have that?"

Twilight nodded and gave the pair the book.

The group of friends all laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the newborn.

**END **

**(AN: *Sniffle* it's always hard ending a story, but I think I did this justice, I hope you enjoyed this. A word of warning a fourth story may be coming from me. Keep watching me to find out when.)**


End file.
